<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Test of Time by Sage_Stories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121885">Test of Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Stories/pseuds/Sage_Stories'>Sage_Stories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>80's Music, AU, Barisi - Freeform, CaBenson, F/F, First Meeting, Kissing, Lesbians, Making Out, Pining, cabenson au, lesbians in love, vintage lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:36:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Stories/pseuds/Sage_Stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Olivia Benson and Alex Cabot being lesbians in different decades and time periods. </p><p>I got this idea from @jamesgatz1925 who wrote "Decades" a series with Barisi in different decades. I just had to do the same for Cabenson! I couldn't stop until I finished. </p><p>There will be different decades. Tell me what era you want to see our two lesbians in love together in next.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot, Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first chapter is set in 1955!</p><p>Enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Olivia giggled pulling Alex along behind her excitedly. She followed after the brunette her heels click-clacking against the cobblestone path through the fresh greenery and brightly colored flower-filled garden. Spring was coming to an end and the beginnings of summer hung in the air. The feelings of freedom from lessons and excitement for more time spent with each other hung in the air too. Summer meant more moments like these as Alex relished and loved the feeling of Olivia’s fingers grasping hers and now it felt especially special as Liv led her to some new hideaway she’d found. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia had cropped her short hair into a pixie cut like Audrey Hepburn and the way it accentuated her jawline was so becoming. She was stunning. Alex enjoyed seeing her from this angle, from behind especially. This way she could observe her long legs and her booty pulling off her grey trousers beside her crisp clean white button-up tucked into her black belt clad waist. She knew Olivia liked it that trousers were in style for women and she certainly wore out these grey ones with the square details. Alex herself took a lot of time putting together her outfit that morning, all for Olivia. She carefully picked the perfect dress and shoe combo adding the extra red lip for some color. Her mother always warned her against wearing the bright crimson makeup, she didn’t care. Alex was a fan of clean lines and simplicity when it came to fashion and she often left behind the petticoat since it was easier to get around without it. Much easier in moments like these when the two of them would run off to somewhere they could be alone together. What a pair they were now. Olivia the butch and Alex the femme just a forbidden lesbian couple, Alex thought for a moment as she turned away to see if anyone was trailing behind them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia grinned back at her coming to a stop in front of a seemingly inconspicuous collection of branches and bushes. Alex practically ran into her then not expecting to come to a sudden standstill. Alex enjoyed the sudden arm that snuck around her waist with Olivia’s other hand coming to smooth down her hair from the little jog they’d just engaged in. Alex had a hand on Olivia’s neck playing with the hair on the nape of her neck. She was enjoying the closeness, their noses almost touching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so pretty,” Olivia muttered out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful.” Alex managed to speak feeling the effects of Olivia’s touch and breath hot on her lips. “But, Liv.” Alex looked back. “We just can’t do this here.” She warned as Olivia’s eyebrows furrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Olivia released her leaving the spring breeze to brush past Alex’s body again. “I will lift this, and then you will just crouch to get through, here. You won’t even get any mess on your skirt.” Olivia pointed under the collection of branches she was raising. “I know how you are about your outfits.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you don’t treat your saddle shoes like they are your babies?” Alex teased crawling through the hole Olivia created. “You’d think--” her breath caught in her throat as she turned away from the brunette coming upon the scene before her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex took in the picnic blanket and lunch that was nestled under the tree to her right and the tiny stream that ran past the little setup. She smiled turning back to Olivia who was coming up from the ground after getting through the bush. Alex noted how Olivia had really outdone herself here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it from the silence you enjoy the view, hm?” She asked her body enveloping her from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Alex gasped. “Of course.” Olivia chuckled behind her. “Let’s sit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex led Olivia to sit on the blanket as the blonde eagerly broke open the picnic basket. Olivia opened the Tupperware and set out the carefully made ham and cheese sandwiches, potato chips, and little chocolates. Olivia opened up the bottles of coke dropping a straw in each one passing one over to Alex. Alex always appreciated the way Olivia could be so romantic and sweet even with their busy schedules and long days of class and work. They ate their lunch just talking about their day and classes laughing about their friends and ranting about dumb homework assignments assigned by professors. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The real reason she left the petticoats in her closet most days was probably the situation she found herself in now which was right in Olivia’s lap. She always found her way there at some point when the two of them were alone together. She enjoyed riling up Olivia with her caresses and kisses from this angle. Alex could wrap her legs around her waist if she wanted to, she could do practically anything on top of her in this manner, Olivia was always so open for her this way. She let out a soft sigh as Alex teased that place behind her ear. Olivia had her hand tangled in Alex’s hair while the other that was supporting their weight moved to caress Alex’s sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Al--” Olivia’s hands tightened on her waist as Alex nipped at her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Alex hummed as Olivia’s breath hitched again as the skilled blonde repeated the motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. She liked that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey,” Olivia shifted below her. “Alex,” Alex froze at the more stern tone from the woman beneath her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Her head whipped to scan their surroundings in case Olivia had seen someone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were always so careful, but once they had gotten a little sloppy and careless in a corner of the library. Luckily the person who found them was bringing his boyfriend to the same spot. Apparently other gay and lesbian couples enjoyed that spot too. The two of them had become fast friends with Rafael and Sonny after that. They had introduced them to the party scene too and that made Olivia and Alex feel so much more at home in New York City much less alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No ones’ there.” Olivia soothed stroking Alex’s back in a comforting manner to calm her down. “You were just getting a little fresh.” She challenged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you were rather enjoying it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, I was.” Olivia hummed leaning back to lay down. Alex grinned as she crawled off her lap and joined her on the blanket. She blocked the sun from her eyes as she got situated next to the woman beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia made eye contact with her next with a fierce look in her eye taking her hand and giving it a light squeeze. Alex rolled over so she could get a better look at Olivia’s face. She had a solemn expression with her eyebrows furrowed. She looked deep in thought. Alex traced the buttons on the front of Olivia’s blouse. She was enjoying the feeling of the crisp button-up under her fingertips as she waited for her to speak up. She knew the woman would when she was ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I would protect you with all my might if anything were to happen to us,” Olivia’s dark eyes met Alex’s. “Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if I could protect you first.” Alex shot back. “I would do anything for you Olivia Benson,” Alex felt so serious at that moment.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia inclined and pulled Alex into her embrace in one fluid motion. The kiss was desperate and the sound that escaped Alex’s lips embarrassed her, but she didn’t mind knowing Olivia wouldn’t mind either. She always felt she could be her whole self around her Livvy. She knew she could be hers forever if she’d let her. The two of them were so in love. Alex just knew their love was unbreakable and could last absolutely anything thrown their way. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1980's Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex meets Olivia at a bar.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's the mid-1980's and Alex and Olivia meet at a bar.</p><p>During the 70's (which I will touch on in a different chapter) had a lot of movement for the lesbian movement and feminism. AND lots of political movements where lesbians and bisexual women were becoming a part of politics and leading the charge in many cases. It can be hard to find a lot of history of lesbians due to erasure. </p><p>Around this time there was A LOT going on in the LGBTQ+ community. HIV/AIDS was heavy in the minds of everyone as the government continued to ignore the issues and lesbians of color were challenging white feminists. Lesbians were seeing movement within the religious world in acceptance. The queer community was also coming off of some awful assaults and police brutality from the 70's including a lesbian bar Peg’s Place in San Fransico by off duty vice members in 1979 and there were issues with police In New York as well with Stonewall occurring just like 11 years before the 80's in 1969. There was also more movement to include and accept transwomen who had been ostracized and in many cases are still ostracized today.</p><p>Anyway enough with the history lesson! Read up ya'll! Since we don't learn this stuff in school. A quick google search will bring you a bunch of interesting results! It's almost pride month too! I CAN'T WAIT! Even if I'll be enjoying it in my home and virtually with my friends. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex caught a glance at the tall brunette over her shoulder. She was in a crowd having fun and being rowdy in the corner. She turned back as not to stare too intensely and decided to just take one last glimpse. The woman was laughing at something the guy next to her said and when she tilted her head Alex could see how beautiful her smile was. She looked so happy and she was absolutely gorgeous. Her cropped hair styled in a pixie cut and the more casual look she was sporting, well that and paired with being a woman made her stick out in the crowd of men. She had nice arms peaking from the shirt she was wearing and her high waisted pants framed her butt well as she reached across the table to grab a beer. A few of the other guys looked pretty casual, but it was clear some of them had just come from work or something with rolled up button-ups and formal slacks. The crowd she was with turned suddenly towards the entrance and greeted a duo coming towards them. They were all cheering and they were clearly celebrating the taller guy as a member of the group pushed him forward into their group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman pulled the guy into a hug and when she drew away the brunette’s rich brown eyes met hers. Her smile faltered and Alex realized she must have been gawking at her. Instead of the other woman brashly turning away, she just gave a cute little smile and a faint nod. Alex found herself chuckling a little turning over her shoulder biting her bottom lip. She tried to very obviously check her out before turning back to her drink. She hoped the brunette read it as flirting if she was interested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex was almost finished with her drink and thought she might as well leave now. She twisted back to the group hoping to catch the woman’s eye one last time before she left. Alex noted the badge that shone when one of the new guys tore off their jacket. They were a group of cops, she should have known. The woman though, Alex noted was still hot even if she was a cop. The brunette arched her back to get a better angle at the pool table. She expertly scored the last needed cue ball into the pocket and finished off her beer in celebration taunting the guy she was playing against. There must have been a bet because the man offered a round of drinks to the group and suddenly she was walking right towards the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where Alex was standing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex busied herself with her wallet to pay for the drinks hoping to stall so she might chat up the woman approaching. The two of them were laughing while the guy was singing along with the speakers blaring You Spin Me Round and Alex briefly worried the two were a couple and she was about to make a fool of herself or worse get a stern talking to by this tall man. The lady and the guy, Elliot, Alex thought she heard her call him approached the bar. They were arguing about something in hushed tones and she ended up telling him to order her something along with some beers for the guys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” the woman actually spun her way.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Alex tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as she advanced toward her. “I was wondering when you would have to come to buy beer for your sausage fest over there.” Alex was delighted when she laughed her head falling back exposing her neck and a bright smile. It was at that moment that Alex realized she would do anything this woman asked her to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s what happens in my line of work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s all us working women.” The brunette hummed before extending her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Olivia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex.” She replied taking and squeezing the woman’s strong hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t help but notice your stare earlier,” Olivia smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was not--” She paused at her defensive tone when the tall muscular man interrupted. Elliot handed Olivia a wine glass and she nodded her thanks. She waved him off with a roll of her eyes and he took a few steps back to wait for his drink order looking the other way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I was not staring.” She wished she had a drink to sip at that moment to pause in a non-awkward way. Olivia downed about half her wine and eyed Alex in a way that made her stomach drop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen,” She offered the drink to Alex and she smirked taking the stem of the glass and swirled the wine before taking a sip. “If it was for the reason I thought it was...Would you want to go out with me tonight.” She peered over her shoulder to the group of cops in the corner. Elliot, Alex had noticed was busying himself with a menu clearly giving them some privacy. “Maybe somewhere less sausagey? Maybe no sausages?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what would you know about that? Aren’t you a cop?” Alex took the control back with another sip of the wine. She really didn’t want to bring someone who could hurt the people or community she loved. Law enforcement was a sensitive topic among their community and understandably so.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, that’s why I know all the best spots.” Alex was caught off guard by the quick and snappy reply. “Plus I know how to have fun. Do you?” Olivia was good at this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Olivia, help me out here.” He beckoned from the end of the bar.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a second, El.” He laughed at her as she shifted to glare at him. “Just,” she turned back to her, and Alex could see her pleading eyes. “Meet me out there in like 10 minutes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re serious?” Alex couldn’t believe this. Some random cop, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot </span>
  </em>
  <span>cop, but a cop was telling her to meet her outside and go to some lesbian party or bar or something--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm-hm.” She looked a little nervous before continuing.  “I get why you might be suspicious but I’m off the job, and Elliot can cover for me with those guys.” She gestured with her thumb. “Plus, they really couldn’t care less about what I do when I’m not around.” She added on and Alex could understand that comment from being one of the only woman lawyers in her office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Alex gave in way too easily. “Maybe you’ll find me out there and maybe not,” Alex noted that she seemed to like the challenge as she stepped away with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia rolled her eyes when Elliot called her again and shrugged at her before walking away. He was taunting her as she grabbed a beer tray she pretended to almost spill the platter of beer on him. Alex shook her head and managed to get out of the bar. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was probably a terrible idea. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked down at her watch it was coming right up to 11 minutes now and she figured she might as well go--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Olivia grabbed her wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa,” Alex just swung her head around to watch for people. “You have to be a little more subtle around here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one’s gonna think twice of two women grabbing hold of each other at 10 pm on a Friday night at a bar, Alex.” She loved the sound of her name coming off the other woman’s tongue and she released her wrist if anything maybe just to give her some comfort. “Let’s go,” she hailed a cab. “I’m taking you somewhere nice.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! </p><p>Be well and stay safe! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p><p>Tell me what era you want to see our two lesbians in love together in next.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>